GRAFFITI SKYZ
by storyless
Summary: Let me tell you a story about a girl,a playstation2,and,her crazy adventure's in a another world known as Spira............ Her name is Malindabree Jennifer Hikaru-Crystalstone and she has long red hair,the colour of blood and black streaks in the colo


I dont own any of the charcterz so u cant sue me lolz except  
Malindabree and don't take her, shes copyright me. Or I'll rip ur  
face off lolz Every one else and FFX is copyright PS2.......Lyricz  
copyright ./353546/lin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~  
GRAFITTI SKYZ

Let me tell you a story about a girl,a playstation2,and,her crazy  
adventure's in a another world known as Spira............ Her  
name is Malindabree Jennifer Hikaru-Crystalstone and she has long red  
hair,the colour of blood and black streaks in the colour of dried  
also has lips that she uses glittery purple lipstick on and  
pretty long eyelashes that never needs likes to wear a  
black tshirt that said "Princess'. She is 5'1, 102 poubds and wears  
chuck taylors with rainbo laces and a ruffly skirt. She has one blue  
eye the colour of the ocean and sky and one green eye the colour of  
grass and people say she takes there breath away. One stormy day she  
is playing Video Games, Her favorite is FFX. Her mum yells up stairs,  
"Honey be careful, it's storming, don't get shocked!!!" Suddenly  
their's a bright flash like a strobe lite and she screams. It fells  
like she's is sucked in a vaccum all of a sudden,, her hair is  
standing up and she screams. "Ughhhh!!!" she says when she is knocked  
out.

*8********(**^&&&~~~~~~~````~~

/I don't think you're all ready  
Yo, I don't think you're all ready  
Grafitti decourations  
Under a sky of grey  
This constant apprehension  
Still giving me away/

~&~&~&~&~&~&~**_-----------

I wake up to a bright lite above me and wondering if she's in heaven.  
"Be carefull, your hurt, ya" She here's a worried Jamacian man's voice  
above her. "What?? Where am i?? Am I dreaming??"" she exclaims. "Get a  
hold of yourself, or you'll be hurt more, ya!!" Her eyes flutter open  
and she sees a man with spiky orange hair, the colour of fire and tan  
muscles. He had a blue headband on. Melindabree sits up and looks  
around. She isn't in Kansas any more, that's for sure!! Around her,  
there are four ppl and the Jamaca guy says "My name's Wakka." "Hi  
Wakka, I'm Melindabree."  
A quiet, pretty preppy girl with one blue eye and one green eye like me says  
"Im Yuna."  
A emo girl with purple lips like me except with long black dreds says "Im Lulu."  
A blonde boy who's really hot but also a bit of a chav smiles and says "I'm Tidus."  
"Where, am I?"  
"You're in Spira, silly, don't you rememember?" Laughs Lulu.  
"Last I remember, I was in my room playing ffx"  
They all look confused. "Whats FFX?" They ecxlaim.  
"Nevermind, I say. So are we go Zanerkand?" I ask.  
"Me and Tidus are next week." Said Wakka.  
"Arent the rest of us too??"  
"Ha, ha, ha. That's funny. Girls don't play Blitz ball." Said Tidus.  
"Blitzball?? In Zanerkand??" I shout.  
"Of course." Yuna smilted.  
"Our team the Spiran Sorcerers play The Zanerkand Abes next week."  
Explained Wakka.  
"Oh, we'd better get to class, lunch is over." Shouts Lulu.  
Melindabree looks confused. "Class??" She says.  
"Yeah, next period we are gonna have Mr Auron."  
"Auron's here??" I exclaim.  
"Of course, he teaches pre-algebra and sword fighting." Says Tidus.  
"You can come with me and Ill show you your locker, " Said Lulu and smiled.

^&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^&&__--

/The lessons I've forgotten  
In spite of all I've learned  
Now, I find myself in question  
Point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
Point the finger at me again/

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_______++++++

I can't believe I am in High school in Spra with  
Wakka,Tidus,Auron,Lulu,and,Yuna, Malindabree thinks to herself. But  
where's Rikku and Kimahri? Just then, a big furry blue cat walked by.  
"That's principle Seymour's cat Kiki Mari." Lulu admits. I bend down  
and pet his ear and her purrs. "I love cats." I smile sweetly.

Then suddenly a fat girl with acne and messy blonde hair walks by. "That is  
Rikku. She's a theif. She stole the Japanese club's bakesale money."  
"She seems nice" Malindabree says to her sweetly.  
"Well, she's not. Don't trust her or else she will steal everything.  
Including you're man!!" She added "If you dont beleive me, ask Paine  
about Nooj."  
"I'll remember that," I reply.  
Then the bell rings. "We'd better hurry!!"

-------****__________________******____________

/I want to runaway (I want to runaway)  
I want to know the truth (I want to know the truth)  
I want to know the answers (I want to know the answers)  
I want to shut the door  
And open up my mind/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$$###!~~~~~~~~~

"Class, please settle down!! We have a new student today. Her name  
is Malindabree and she's an exchange student..................."  
"From the aisle of Besaid" I muttered.  
Malindabree sat down in my chair next to Lulu and looked at Aurom. He  
smiled at her. She thinks to her self, I didn't know Auron knew  
math."  
"Okay, first half of the class we will sword fight then we will open  
our pre-algebra books."  
So then we all got out our swords. Malindabree got a sword that was  
bigger than herself, with a dragon on the handle and faeries on the  
blade, that shimmered in the sun. She was partnered up witth Lulu and  
we started. Auron walked around to me. "Your natural." He stated.  
She blushed and kept fightning. Suddenly Malindabree cried out. "My  
ankle!!" She cried. The last thing she knew before she fell and  
passed out was strong hands on her back.

~~~~~###!*(&&&&&&&&

AN: K I wuz ridin high on a sugar high when I wuz writin this,like 14 pixie  
stix and Mountaindew could u tell LOL? PLEEEEASE R&R, I wont keep  
goin if i dont get sum reviewz also i am havin a contest to name  
Melindabree and Auron'z  
babiez so stay tuned.........LOL


End file.
